fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanneman/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Retreat Quote * My goodness. The leadership of someone with actual battle experience is... Well! I was as good as useless. Paralogue: Oil and Water * Hanneman: Why, there is no Death Knight here. That student's testimony was, well, it was utter bunk! * Bandit Leader: Hey, you! The weird old due with the beard! What kinda crap are you mumbling to yourself there? * Hanneman: I beg your pardon?! Do not imagine you can insult me without some form of retribution! Paralogue: The Silver Maiden Pre-battle * For the sake of Edelgard, I shall take the liberty of helping. Death Quote * If I die for this new Empire...then I have no...regrets. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "The utter discord... I cannot stand it! I do wish everyone would listen to one another." Cooking * "Oh my. Did you choose me without knowing of my abysmal cooking skills?" * "It might be better if I just watch... We won't be able to finish like this. I might burn the water." Dining Hall * "You should continue eating, of course. However, do you mind answering a few questions?" * "This is my most favorite dish of all. I love it almost as much as Crestology itself!" (Favorite dish) * "Oh, blegh! Blegh! No good. Nope. My stomach is screaming in rejection. Would you eat it instead?" (Disliked meal) With Manuela No Support * Hanneman: This is lovely. I welcome an opportunity for us three to get together and enjoy one another's company. * Manuela: I wouldn't normally want you around for dinner, Hanneman. But it's kinda nice once in a while. C Support * Hanneman: My apologies in advance for our boisterous dining companion, Professor. * Manuela: Professor, please allow me to apologize for the unprofessional behavior of my colleague. Support * Maneula: Ahh, I love mealtimes. No nagging, or self-important jabbering coming out of that loud mouth. * Hanneman: And whose mouth would that be, Manuela? Or are you speaking only for yourself? With Lysithea C support or below * Hanneman: Lysithea, do you like this kind of food? How is the seasoning? Is it hot enough? * Lysithea: Hey. The professor is right here. Can you stop paying me so much attention? Thanks. B support * Lysithea: Professor, I apologize for the uncomfortable atmosphere between us. * Hanneman: Hold on. I'm afraid I am to blame. I apologize for making it awkward for the two of you. A support * Hanneman: What a company we are! A master of Crestology, one who aspires, and one who helps people. * Lysithea: Obviously I'm the one who aspires. So that means the professor is the one helping others? Huh. Recruitment * "Professor! I've been watching your class activities and I wondered if you might desire my help. Just say the word and I'll pitch in. Of course, I have to be truthful... It's all just a ploy to make it easier to research your Crest!" ** Invite to join your house: "Feel free to call on me anytime. I'll be happy to lend a hand. And then you can help me out with my class too. It's a joke, Professor. I'd never put a burden on you, a first-year teacher." ** Decline to invite: "Hmm, that is rather unfortunate. Well, should you change your mind, please do let me know." Gifts *"I'll take it, although goddess knows why." (Disliked gift) * "Oh, thank you." (liked gift) *"Ah! Yes, I love it." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "I can't believe I left this behind. Thank you so much for retrieving it." * "I'm not sure why you'd imagine I might own such a thing. Try someone else." Tea Party Greeting * "" Post-Timeskip * "My room works better for me, but I am willing to compromise. For today." Favorite Tea * "My, but you have exquisite taste in tea. This is one of my favorites. I always try to keep some around." (Favorite tea: Bergamot, Cinnamon Blend, Honeyed Fruit Blend, Sweet Apple Blend) Five Star Tea * "I'd know the scent of a premium tea any day. Smells heavenly, Professor." Introducing Own Topic * "The Crest of Flames shares many traits with other Crests. Yet, it also has many unique characteristics." * "All of my hard work, my unrelenting study of Crests, is all in the name of my sister, rest her soul." * "I never can stop talking about Crests, can I? Don’t you dare laugh at me." * "It was my own choice to leave behind my noble title and holdings. I’ll not be going back." * "Since I have never found out the secret of your birth, I am exceptionally intrigued." * "The monastery holds so many documents in its library, yet certain facts continue to elude me." * "Can’t be helped. I’ll tell you about my favorite food again. Or perhaps we should talk about drinks?" * "The "Ashen Demon." What an unbelievable title, knowing who you are now…" * "Why don’t you come by later? I’d very much like to dive into some research together." Observe * "Something wrong with my monocle? It is a custom made piece. Yet still problematic sometimes." End * "Thank you for a wonderful time, Professor." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Huh? How could I have been wrong about that?" ** Critique: "Goodness. What a lack of concern for other's egos." ** Console: "No need to console me. I am a professional" * Great: "That was rather productive!" * Great: "I believe your coaching is better than mine." * Perfect: "Just as I've always suspected." ** Praise: "No matter how old one gets, it's always nice to hear "job well done!"" Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble With Lysithea * Hanneman: Are you ready, partner? Here we go! Let's show 'em what we're made of! * Lysithea: You're so strange. And drop the "partner," will you? * Hanneman: Come now, Lysithea, no need to be so cold. Join me in my excitement, see if you don't enjoy it. Skywatch Results With Lysithea * Lysithea: That went fine...I guess. We can do better though. * Hanneman: I am most impressed by your unwavering ambition. I do hope you will consider following in my footsteps. Certification Exams * "Of course I passed, I am a scholar!" (Passed) * "Even my wisdon could not be conquered." (Failed) Level Up *"This wouldn't have happened in my youth." (0 to 2 stats up) *"There is much to learn from battle." (4 stats up) *"I could go another few rounds." (4 stats up) *"I'm only getting better with age." (3 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up *"Age is but a number." * "Perhaps I'll expand the scope of my research." * "I still have much to learn." Skill Mastered *"I will no doubt make use of this." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I will no doubt make use of this." Reclassing * Battle Quotes When Selected *"My turn?" (Full/High HP) *"Only a wound." (Medium HP) *"This is dire." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"You're in my line of sight!" *"Aha! A weak point!" *"Pay attention!" *"Research most fruitful!" *"The fruits of research!" (Facing enemy student) *"I found a weak point!" (Facing enemy student) *"I fear your in my sight!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * " Post-Timeskip * "Take full advantage!" Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I read you like a book." *"Don't let my age fool you." *"An unfair match." *"Should've studied harder." *"Do try again." Post-Timeskip *"I'll dirty my hands if I must." *"Ignorance is deadly!" *"You left me no alternative." Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies *"Appreciated." *"Well done." *"Much obliged." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts